Harry Potter And The Vampire Destiny
by Key Axel Ryuk
Summary: en una guerra hay mas neutrales de los que aparentan. esta no es la exepcion. harry conocio a un vampiro del cual se hizo amigo y cuando su vida corre peligro es el padre de este vampiro el que lo salva. ahora harry conocera el lado de la guerra que siempre paga los platos rotos en: el destino del vampiro.


Cap: 1 sangre sobreviviente.

Todos conocen la historia de harry potter como obtuvo su cicatriz y donde termino por lo que no me romperé la cabeza en explicarles vamonos a lo importante.

La noche caía con su manto de misterio, las personas dormían sin ninguna preocupación por lo que nadie mas que unos cuantos animales nocturnos fueron testigos de los misteriosos personajes que se movían a gran velocidad por las calles buscando algo.

Uno de estos personajes se detiene y olfatea el aire tratando de detectar a su presa al mover el rostro se pueden ver, bajo la luz tenue y macabra de la luna, los ojos rojos, con su brillo perverso, para volver a correr pasando por la biblioteca cercana a la escuela primaria de privet drive.

" _Maldición eso estuvo cerca, sino fuera por la barrera de indeteccion no la contaría" pensó_ un joven de cabello negro con ojos azulados mientras lentamente se asomaba por la ventana teniendo cuidado de no ser avistado por uno de sus cazadores " _mierda, mi padre tenia razón la laviticia liquida si que duele_ ".

-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto una voz infantil entre los estantes de libros.

" _como, ni siquiera lo eh detectado, esperen un minuto la barrera proviene de el, eso lo explica todo_ " pensó y razono el joven bajo el alfeizar de la ventana.

-si necesito ayuda.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ocultando sus colmillos

-eres un vampiro- afirmo el pequeño aun oculto en las sombras.

-como?

-vi tus colmillos mientras te sujetabas la herida, necesitas sangre verdad.

-si, necesito un poco de sangre-menciono ya resignado el joven- por si te lo preguntas me llamo Eriol y tu eres.

-harry puedes llamarme harry- dijo mientras se acercaba y se sentaba cerca del joven vampiro- me mataras cuando tomes mi sangre.

-solo los recién convertidos matan a sus, eh, donadores si eso.

\- menciono un poco nervioso.

-me hubiese gustado que me mataras.- dijo suavemente mientras comenzaba a dejar expuesto su hombro.

Eriol se percato rápidamente de los cardenales y pudo comprender fácilmente el por que de sus palabras, por que si Eriol lo habia escuchado, acercándose lentamente le dijo:

-sera mejor que no veas, así duele menos.

Harry le hizo caso y no miro hasta que Eriol estuvo saciado, este coloco a harry a su lado ninguno dijo nada hasta que harry se armo de valor para decir:

-te gustaría jugar al juego de las 20 preguntas.

-claro por que no, yo comienzo- se quedo mirando el techo por unos segundos para luego preguntarle- que haces aquí?.

-me gusta escu... quiero decir leer los libros, mi turno por que estabas herido?.

\- bueno, eso es un poco largo de contar pero como la noche es joven, veras soy el heredero del sector mas importante del reino de los vampiros por lo tanto si logran matarme abran quitado de su camino al obstáculo mas grande luego solo tendrían que retar a mi padre a un duelo derrotarlo y serian los gobernantes del sector Ruby, bien mi turno cuantos años tienes?.

\- tengo 5 años, mi turno como es el reino de los vampiros?

-el reino se llama _La Noche Eterna_ esta dividida en 6 sectores Oro, Plata, Platino, Diamante, Perla y Ruby el sector Ruby es donde se encuentra el castillo principal del señor de los vampiros, el sector Perla es la alta alcurnia la creme de la creme de los vampiros, en otras palabras los mas antiguos viven ahí, los sectores Diamante, Platino y Plata son los sectores donde se encuentran los vampiros que sobrepasan los 300 años y el sector Oro es donde viven los que recién pasan los 100 años, mi turno sabias que posees una barrera de indeteccion a tu alrededor?.

-barrera de que, no ni siquiera sabia, como es eso posible.- dijo completamente sorprendido una barrera a su alrededor eso era tan irreal " _como el detalle de estar hablando con un vampiro" "callate" "solo digo la verdad ah y te lo dije" "estúpida voz en mi cabeza que solo yo puedo escuchar"._

-estas bien harry pareces perdido y bueno contestando a tu pregunta una barrera de indeteccion es un tipo antiguo de protección que se mantiene si la persona el lugar o el objeto posean un núcleo mágico o una acumulación mágica que le permita a la barrera mantenerse y si harry eres un mi turno por que te perdiste hace un momento y di la verdad no te juzgare.

-bueno... puedo escuchar una voz en mi cabeza esta siempre me habla o me cuenta cosas por eso me pierdo y estaba discutiendo con el. Bueno mi turno.

Y así continuaron hasta cerca del amanecer harry para entonces ya habia caído dormido, Eriol lo cargo y fundiéndose con las sombras lo llevo a su "cuarto" el el #4 de privet drive dejando le como único recuerdo un collar para su protección.

Un año después.

Ha pasado un año desde que conocí a Eriol no se nada de el aunque teniendo en cuenta que es un vampiro tal vez ya se olvido de que me conoció lo que no seria algo descabellado teniendo en cuenta de quien soy... un ratón de biblioteca.

" _La policía de Londres continua con la investigación de las misteriosas desapariciones que han sucedido por toda gran bretaña el numero de desaparecidos a ascendido a 10 todos niños entre 6 y 11 años, se les recuerda a los padres cerrar puertas y ventanas y no permitirle salir a sus hijos después del anochecer"._

Desde hace ya tres meses misteriosas desapariciones se han llevado a cabo por todo Londres los padres están muy asustados y la policía desconcertada ya que aun no tienen pistas de quien o que las provoca. " _como si me importara, lastima que tu tía es demasiado paranoica como para dejar salir a tu primo_ _aunque_ _lo mas probable es que_ _llegado el caso de que lo secuestren_ _los secuestradores lo abandonen al momento de ponerse pesado_ _y mandón o lo maten lo cual seria lo mejor._ _"_ le mencionaba Tommy a harry mientras este lavaba la losa y prestaba atención a las noticias.

Eran ya las 10:30 de la noche y ni un alma se podía ver en las calle o eso parecía el pequeño harry potter de 6 años corría a la siempre abierta ventana de la biblioteca de surrey cuando ya tenia un pie dentro la oscuridad lo reclamo.

Entre el mundo mágico y el mundo no mágico o muggle existía una linea donde nada era detectado a esa linea se le llamaba vació y hacia que todo lo que estuviera hay desapareciera literalmente de la faz de la tierra en estos momentos (media noche del cumpleaños # 7 de harry) un grupo de vampiros especializado en búsqueda y eliminación (debes en cuando solo captura) se acercaba a una cabaña de aspecto viejo y olvidado entrando con una formación de las fuerzas especiales o delta force (bendito Google) para solo encontrar a una escena sacada de elfen lied (anime gore) las paredes cubiertas de sangre en su totalidad, varios de los vampiros tuvieron que salir al ver eso, solo los mas veteranos en soportar la sed se quedaron, tres espantosos cuerpos calcinados y un joven oji-esmeralda con marcas de mordidas en todo su cuerpo, tenia una herida en su garganta donde hipotéticamente hablando deberían estar sus cuerdas vocales, los vampiros lo miraron con pena pero uno de ellos se dio cuenta de algo que colgaba de su cuello y no era la carne faltante era el collar del heredero del sector Ruby collar que desde que el príncipe reapareció se dio por perdido solo su padre y su guardia mas leal sabían lo que habia hecho con el.

Y da la casualidad de que fue este ultimo mencionado el que se dio cuenta del collar, usando la conexión psíquica que poseía con su creador le informo de la situación, por que si Dante, el cual era su nombre, habia sido convertido en vampiro por el padre de Eriol y su don (algo que solo era la mejora de su mejor cualidad y que al ser convertido se perfeccionaba) le permitía comunicarse rápidamente con el o con el joven príncipe, ( podía comunicarse con quien llevara la sangre de su creador corriendo por sus venas) tan pronto habia acabado de comunicarse el rey ya estaba hay, este usaba una capa de invierno y aunque se veía como el puto amo y exudaba poder por cada poro de su cuerpo se le podía ver algo desaliñado y todo por culpa de un mechón de cabello que le caía en su cara casi tocando su mentón.

Sin mediar palabra se acerco al joven y se mordió la muñeca dejando caer su sangre en la parte cercenada de su garganta, lo cual le facilitaba el darle de su sangre pero una pregunta incomodaba a los vampiros cercanos a el ¿que diablos habia pasado?.

Una hora antes.

El tintinear de las cadenas era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar todo lo demás era silenciado por las risas maniáticas de las dos penúltimas victimas del misterioso secuestrador las mentes de ambos jóvenes de 7 y 10 años ya estaban completamente rotas perdidas entre sollozos de dolor y placer morboso ellos dos eran los que mas habían durado los otros 7 chicos ya habían implorado por su fin mientras eran observados por la décima victima de tan macabra obra.

Harry sabia y que fue comprobado por la voz en su cabeza que la habia cagado aun no podía creer lo que habia pasado ni menos lo que estaba viendo ahora el vampiro y sus dos serien transformados vampiritos continuaban con aquel acto sadomasoquista el era mudo (al estar amordazado) espectador de lo trastornado que estaba el vampiro mayor al convertir a dos niños después de obviamente torturarlos psicológicamente.

- _se acerca_ _n_ _!.-_ le grito Tommy en su mente lo que hizo que harry se percatara de que los jóvenes se acercaban a el con sonrisas desquiciadas ambos en una sincronizan perfecta abrieron sus bocas y le mordieron.

El dolor agónico se disparo inmediatamente, harry tuvo que cerrar fuertemente sus ojos para no ver las continuas mordeduras en su cuerpo hasta que un dolor superior a cualquier otro le hizo abrir sus ojos y ver el trozo de carne en la boca del vampiro mayor, un deseo, un ruego desesperado de verlos quemarse, incinerarse, que se volvieran cenizas!

Y sucedió comenzando con quejidos para terminar en agónicos y estridentes gritos de dolor mientras sus cuerpos se calcinaban de adentro hacia fuera.

 _Las autoridades encontraron una fosa común donde los cuerpos de los desparecidos fueron encontrados nuestro mas sentido pésame a las familias de los afectados._

PROXIMO Capitulo: sangre prodigiosa.


End file.
